RWBY Stories (Vore)
by Zikik
Summary: These stories contain vore. If it disturbs you, just don't read any of this. If you don't know what it is, it involves living organisms literately getting eaten by other organisms in some way, shape, or form. As for why it exists, because there are people that like this weird stuff. Anyways, take a look at your own risk.
1. Spending Time With Yang

Ruby was lying down on a couch wearing a red bra and panties on a calm afternoon.

"Hey there, Ruby." said a voice.  
"What do you want, Sis?" asked Ruby, looking up at her older sister, Yang, who was in just a yellow bra and panties.  
"Oh you know," she said with a devious smile, "to spend time with you."

Yang grabbed her sister and opened her mouth wide. Ruby's eyes opened as wide as wide as they could once she realized what was happening. However, part of her just wanted it to happen. Ruby's body just slowly went into her sister's mouth.

Ruby felt Yang's saliva on her head and then her neck as she slowly went in. Yang covered all of her upper body in saliva. Ruby felt slightly uncomfortable because of this, but managed to remain still. Yang enjoyed the taste of her younger sister as she swallowed even more.

Yang licked her chest really good, which caused Ruby to giggle and then slide down into her older sister a great distance. Ruby's leg's stuck out of her sister's mouth. Yang swallowed past Ruby's knees then pushed her feet into her mouth.

Yang swallowed again, and Ruby fell into her stomach. It was wet, slimy, and warm in there. Yang took Ruby's spot on the couch and began to rub her belly. The walls of Yang's stomach wrapped around Ruby like a blanket. Then, her digestive fluids started bubbling.

"How is it in there?" asked Yang.  
"Warm and kinda cramped." answered Ruby.  
"Cool!" responded Yang, "I'm gonna digest you now!"  
"W-what!?" responded Ruby.  
"You didn't run away." said Yang, "You will be at my boobs in a few hours."

Ruby wasn't all too happy about this, but there was no way out. She would be fully digested by her sister a few hours later, when Yang's boobs were even larger.


	2. Jaune and Pyrrha

Jaune was walking down the hallway heading to his room. He had been at Beacon for weeks. This school was no ordinary school and it was quite touch for him, likely due to the fact that he cheated his way in.

He reached the door of his team's room, and opened it. What he saw on the other side, came as a surprise to him. He saw Pyrrha lying on her side on his bed, wearing only a red bra and panties, with her head resting on her hand. She smiled at him deviously as he walked in.

"Um, Pyrrha?" asked Jaune, "What are you doing?"  
"Oh, I just that we could spend some time together." answered Pyrrha.  
"I don't know." responded Jaune, "This seems... weird."  
"C'mere Jaune." instructed Pyrrha.

Unsure of what was going to happen, Jaune just walked up to Pyrrha.

"What are you doing?" asked Jaune.  
"I've been wanting to eat you, Jaune." answered Pyrrha.  
"Uh, I uh-" reacted Jaune.  
"C'mere, Jaune." she said, opening her mouth.

Pyrrha opened her mouth wide and Jaune slid right in. Jaune tasted amazing to her, so she couldn't stop swallowing him. She just kept going. Jaune was kind of enjoying himself too, and let Pyrrha continue, as she covered his body with saliva as he went in.

Pyrrha grabbed onto Jaune's sides and shoved him in even further. Jaune didn't even move. Pyrrha kept going and going until the rest of him was inside of her belly. Jaune splashed in her digestive fluids, and then sat up, with the slimy walls rubbing against his clothes and exposed skin. Pyrrha began rubbing her belly.

"You were delicious, Jaune." said Pyrrha.  
"Um... thanks?" answered Jaune.  
"Enjoy your time in there." replied Pyrrha.

Pyrrha began digesting Jaune, but he didn't care. He was inside of Pyrrha's stomach and he would soon go to her breasts. Clearly, he was a lucky guy.


	3. Little Red Riding Hood Play

Ruby Rose and her friends were putting on a play for their classmates. It was their own version of the story, "Little Red Riding Hood". Ruby would be playing Red, her sister, Yang would be playing Red's grandmother, and Blake would be playing the big bad wolf. Their take on the story was certainly going to be a very interesting one. In the story, the wolf wanted to eat Red, but Blake kind of wanted that, too.

Playing the part of the wolf, Blake sneaked into Red's grandmother's house. However, there was a pause. It was quiet. Nothing on stage, but Blake, a bed, and a house backdrop.

"Yang!" exclaimed Ruby, off-stage.  
"Did somebody say GRANDMA!?" exclaimed Yang, jumping on stage.  
"You're looking good for your age." commented Blake.  
"I work out." responded Yang.  
"Uh, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" asked Blake.

"Who's got time for sleep when I've prepared this great song and dance number!" answered Yang, dancing around the stage, "And a one and a two..."  
"Stop upstaging everyone and get in the bed!" exclaimed Ruby, after jumping onto the stage.  
"This is my one scene. Get off my back!" responded Yang, pointing at Ruby.  
"Just... get in bed, Grandma." suggested Blake.  
"Easy there, Wolfy." said Yang, "You haven't even bought me dinner yet! Hey-O!"  
"Grrr..." responded Ruby, right before walking off-stage.  
"Why buy you dinner, when you can just be my dinner?" asked Blake.

And with that, Blake grabbed Yang, stripping her of her clothes, until she was left in just a yellow bra and panties. Blake started with her arms, carefully swallowing them. They slowly slid in, along with the rest of her body. It didn't take long for Yang's head to slide between Blake's lips. As Blake got a good taste of her, Yang's glasses fell down Blake's throat.

Yang giggled as Blake pulled more of her in. Yang's body started sliding in faster, until the rest of Yang was inside her belly. Blake then hopped onto the bed, stripping down to just a black bra and panties, rubbing her belly for a few minutes. At the same time, Yang felt comforted by the walls of her stomach, combined with the warmth of her digestive fluids. After a few minutes passed, Blake covered herself up with a blanket.

Then, Ruby would would walk onto stage, Blake wondering if she would be able to pull of a disguise as Red's grandmother, considering how she swallowed her glasses.

"Hi, Grandma!" said Ruby, after jumping on stage, "Thanks for the birthday cards! Dad told me to bring you food!"  
"Hey, come closer." suggested Blake.

Ruby drew near, and while staying in-character, noticed something was wrong.

"Gee, Grandma!" said Ruby, "What big EYES you have!"  
"Wow, what an insensitive thing to say to your loved ones." commented Blake.  
"And what big EARS you have!" exclaimed Ruby.  
"You know I'm really self-conscious about them." replied Blake, "Thanks for bringing it up."  
"And Grandma," said Ruby, "what big TEETH you have!"  
"Oh, they're just so I can eat you." responded Blake, "If you'd like."  
"Okay!" responded Ruby.

Blake pounced on Ruby, opening her mouth wide, while stripping Ruby of her clothes. It didn't take her long to get Ruby down to just a red bra and panties. Soon after, Ruby felt her face slide past Blake's lips, into her mouth, and down her slimy throat. Ruby smiled as Blake sucked more of her body in. Once Ruby's head popped into Blake's belly, she saw Yang with a mouth opened wide. Ruby giggled as her face fell into Yang's open mouth, and let herself slide down her eager throat.

Yang was much quicker than Blake when it came to swallowing. It didn't take long for Ruby to splash in Yang's digestive fluids. Yang leaned back and began to rub her belly. On the outside, Blake fell over rubbing hers. She was HUGE! The audience clapped as Blake started to digest her prey. Over time, their bellies got smaller and smaller until both Ruby and Yang had been fully digested. It was the most fun they ever had putting on a play.


	4. Team RWBY Party

Everyone from team RWBY had gathered together in their room to celebrate their recent mission success. Each member of the team was pretty tired from the mission so they didn't want to do way too much. However, they really did want to reward Yang for her contributions. Without her, they wouldn't have won.

"I've got an idea." said Ruby.

"What is it?" asked Blake.

"Why don't we let Yang eat us?" suggested the youngest member of the team.

"I don't know about this." responded Weiss.

"I think it's a great idea!" exclaimed Yang.

"That's only because you're getting a free meal out of this!" responded Weiss.

"Calm down." said Blake, "This could actually be fun."

"Alright girls," said Yang, stripping down to just a yellow bra and yellow panties, "let's get ourselves ready.

"Oh, me first!" exclaimed Ruby.

Ruby undressed herself so she'd be wearing nothing more than her red bra and panties and dived into her older sister's mouth and began her journey down her throat. Yang choked on Ruby a bit, startled by her eagerness. Yang then got a good taste of Ruby's skin and was really enjoying it. She continued to swallow her eager meal until the rest of it was in her stomach.

"Who's next?" asked Yang, before letting out a burp.

"I guess I'll go next." answered Blake.

Blake took her clothes off and walked over to Yang in just a black bra and panties. Yang's mouth opened wide as Blake willingly and slowly put her inside. Yang grabbed onto her second prey and pushed her body in. Blake felt Yang's tongue give her chest a good lick, which caused her to blush and slide in even further. Soon, Yang swallowed past her stomach and went on to her thighs and then her legs. It didn't take much longer for Blake to join Ruby in Yang's stomach.

"Now it's your turn." said Yang.

"Guess I have no choice." said Weiss, also taking her clothes off, revealing her white bra and panties.

She walked over to Yang and shoved her hands into her slowly opening mouth. Her body slid and Yang playful swallowed Weiss too. Yang really enjoyed her taste and for some reason, Weiss was enjoying it to. She kept wiggling letting more of her skin slide on Yang's tongue, before she eventually joined just Blake with a larger belly.

"You ate Ruby?" asked Weiss.

"Care to join her?" responded Blake.

"Why not?" answered Weiss, who let Blake start swallowing her.

Weiss prepared herself for another trip toward someone's stomach and let her body get tasted all over as more of it slid in. Eventually, the girl reached Blake's belly and joined Ruby. When she got there, she got an idea.

"Hey, Ruby." she said, "C'mere."

"Okay!" the young girl said, excited.

Ruby went over to Weiss who opened her mouth as wide as she could and pulled Ruby inside. Ruby just remained still excited that she was getting eaten for the third time. Weiss sucked more of her body in going past her breasts, which she licked playfully and then enjoyed the taste of the rest of her body as more of her skin slid on her tongue. Pretty soon, Weiss' belly was full with Ruby inside of it.

"You three were delicious." said Yang, "Thanks for the food."

The girls spent the rest of the night digesting: Ruby inside of Weiss, who was inside of Blake, who was inside of Yang. This was the most the four of them had ever enjoyed their time together. All of them ended up passing out and Yang woke up with larger breasts and a chubbier belly.


	5. Gift To Ruby

"Hey there, Sis." said Yang to her younger sister.

"Hey, Yang." she said, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much." answered Yang, "Just wanted to give you something."

"What is it?" asked Ruby.

"I'm giving you… me!" she exclaimed.

"For what? To eat?"

"Yes! To eat!"

"Thank you, Sis! I was getting hungry."

Ruby stripped herself down to just a red bra and a red pair of panties and Yang did the same, except she was wearing yellow. Ruby looked at her sister, licking her lips and her eyes went to Yang's breasts, which were larger than hers. Ruby knew if she swallowed her sister, she could make her own larger.

"Time to get you to your new home." said Ruby as her mouth opened.

Yang's face the first to slide inside of Ruby who began swallowing her sister's body as it slowly entered. Ruby licked Yang's face all over, causing Yang to close her eyes in response. She didn't say anything and stayed quiet as she let her sister continue swallowing her. Ruby got to her boobs and drooled all over them causing Yang to feel a bit embarrassed by the fact that her sister got a good taste of her breasts.

She slid in further and Ruby went on to her belly, really enjoying how her flesh tasted when it moved on her tongue. As Yang's belly went by Ruby could tell she had gained a slight amount of weight, but Ruby didn't care that much because she assumed this made her more enjoyable as a meal. Pretty soon, Ruby got to Yang's ass and then grabbed her legs. She began pushing her older sister in until her feet were the last things to be swallowed. Ruby's mouth closed as soon as Yang's toes had slid past her lips.

With one more gulp, Ruby had completely swallowed her older sister. Ruby leaned back and rubbed her belly, enjoying the feeling of being full. Yang sat still and let her sister's belly do its work. Yang heard loud gurgles from the inside and soon after began digesting.

"You're the best sister ever." said Ruby.

"No, you are." responded Yang with a smile on her face.

Yang spent the rest of the night digesting inside Ruby's belly, both of them really enjoying their time together.


	6. Qrow's Surprise

Ruby always looked forward to her uncle's visits. He was the one that trained her and taught her what she knew before she entered Beacon. It had been some time since she had seen him and she was really excited that he was coming over. She sat on her bed, wiggling her feet over the edge unable to calm herself down. As soon as the door opened she ran over to see who it was.

"Uncle Qrow!" she exclaimed, as she saw the man at the door.

"Hey, kid-" he said.

Before he could say anything more, his niece wrapped her arms around him.

"Uncle Qrow! It's so good to see you!" exclaimed Ruby.

"You too, kid." responded Qrow, "Now, settle down."

Ruby pulled her arms out from around him and put them behind her back.

"So… what brings you here?" asked Ruby.

"I've got a surprise for you." he said.

"Oh, what is it?" Ruby responded, all excited.

"You're going to spend some time in a special place." he answered, "But you can't wear those clothes in there."

"Alright."

Ruby took her clothes off and threw them on the floor. She then stood in front of Qrow wearing nothing but a red bra and panties.

"I'm ready for… whatever it is." she said.

"Good." he said, walking over.

His mouth opened wide around her. Ruby stood still, unsure of how to feel about her uncle trying to swallow her whole. When she fully understood what was happening, she smiled and let the man take more of her in. Qrow grabbed Ruby's sides to help get more of her in. He began swallowing and her face began going down his throat. The man went past her neck and onto her shoulders and then her breasts.

After that he went on to her stomach and Ruby felt his saliva go into her bellybutton as it slid on his tongue. At this point, Qrow was really into the flavor his niece's flesh was making as it entered his mouth. He then moved on to her panties and then onto her legs. Qrow swallowed past her knees and now had his hands on his legs trying to shove the rest of them in. It didn't take long for the rest of her to slide passed his lips and join the rest of Ruby's body in Qrow's stomach.

"There you go, kid." said Qrow, "Should be nice and warm in there."

"I love it." said Ruby.

"Glad you like it." responded Qrow, because you'll be there a while.

Ruby's flesh began to soften from sitting in his stomach acids and soon it began coming off her body slowly, along with pieces of her panties. The girl smiled as she continued to melt away in her uncle's stomach. Qrow went over to one of the bed's and sat down and did nothing as Ruby digested. After stewing away for several hours, Ruby was no more. This was the greatest gift Ruby had ever received from her uncle.


	7. Velvet's Hunt

A girl with long brown hair, brown eyes and a pair of long, brown rabbit ears wearing just a brown bra and panties hid herself behind tree, watching some tall light-skinned girl with blue eyes and red hair. She licks her lips, getting herself ready to charge for her prey, but before she heads out into the open she hears a loud voice.

"Hi, Velvet!" it says.

The bunny girl's target then runs away. The girl, upset that she lost her meal turns around and sees Ruby Rose, a fair-skinned girl younger than her that has silver eyes, and black neck-length choppy hair. Ruby was wearing a long sleeved black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing on the front and a black skirt with red trim. She was also wearing a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with laces.

She also had a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins.

"What do you want?" asked Velvet.

"What are you doing?" asked Ruby.

"I was trying to get lunch." answered Velvet, "But they ran off."

"I see." said Ruby.

"Now, I have to go and find someone else to eat." said Velvet, turning around.

"Velvet?"

"What?"

Velvet turns back around and sees Ruby is wearing nothing but a red bra and panties and everything else she was wearing was thrown onto the ground.

"Why did you-?" asked Velvet.

"I'll be your lunch." answered Ruby.

"Huh?" responded Velvet.

"You weren't able to get your lunch because of me." answered Ruby, "So I'll let you eat me!"

"Ruby, thanks." replied Velvet.

Ruby walks over to Velvet who grabs her by the sides and wastes no time in getting her new prey into her mouth and start sending her food on its way down to her awaiting belly. As Ruby gets closer, the louder the sound of the stomach gurgles get and the faster her heart beats. Velvet swallows more and more getting Ruby inside. She moves past Ruby's stomach and heads straight for the legs, which she slurps up quickly. Once Velvet has swallowed Ruby, she pats her stomach.

"Thanks for the lunch," said Velvet, "you're a life-saver."

"No problem, Velvet." responded Ruby, "Glad I could help."

Velvet's stomach acid started bubbling and the next thing, Ruby knew her legs started to tingle a little and then they felt softer. Ruby just relaxed and let Velvet's stomach have its way with her. After all, she was nothing more than lunch now. The stomach acid slowly rose and Ruby was gently tossed around and coated in digestive fluids that helped break her body down. She eventually passed out before she was fully digested, but enjoyed the feeling of being a good lunch for her friend.


	8. Father-Daughter Day

After being away from school for a while, Ruby got to visit home again and be with her father, Taiyang. The two hadn't seen each other much since she started attending Beacon Academy with her older sister. The two of them sat on their couch talking about everything that had happened at school so far.

Taiyang was a man with blond hair that had two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. He also has some stubble across his jawline. He has a tattoo on his right arm. Usually he was seen wearing a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off and a red bandana on his left arm. He also wore brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt and a pair of black shoes. He even had a red bandana on his left arm and a brown fingerless glove on his right.

His youngest daughter, Ruby was who had silver eyes and black neck-length hair was often seen in her long sleeved black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher that had red lacing on the front and a black skirt with red trim. She also had a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with laces. However, she wasn't wearing her hood this time.

"I'm glad things are going so well for you at school." said Taiyang.

"Thanks, Dad." responded Ruby.

"It's hard to believe that you're growing up this fast." he said.

"Yeah…" said Ruby.

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything." responded Taiyang.

"Dad?"

"Hmmm?"

"I was wondering… if you wanted to… eat me?"

"That's a strange thing to ask."

"But would you do it?"

"Not if you didn't want it."

"But if I did want it, you would eat me?"

"Uh… do you want me to?"

"Yes." answered Ruby.

Taiyang was shocked by his little girl's answer but he decided to just go along with it.

"Alright. I'll eat you."

Ruby slowly takes off all of her clothes and leaves them in a pile on the floor. She then looks at her father who puts his hands on her shoulders and opens his mouth wide and soon her world is dark and wet. Her face is slowly sucked into his mouth and starts heading for his throat. He tastes every inch of her body as it enters mouth, enjoying the flavor. By not wearing clothes, the experience was enhanced. Ruby's bare chest slides into her father's mouth and then onto his tongue. It follows her head down his throat.

Her stomach enters his mouth, as her face heads for his stomach. He swallows even more of his daughter and works toward her legs. Ruby reaches his stomach and wiggles her way in, helping the man swallow up her legs. Her upper body reaches her stomach acid and then her father brings the rest of her legs down his throat. They quickly fall down to join the rest of her inside of his stomach.

"You tasted wonderful, Ruby." commented Taiyang.

"T-thanks, Dad." responded Ruby.

The two of them talked as she sat in his stomach, enjoying their time together even as Ruby began melting away. The stomach acid did its work on the girl's skin, softening her up and tearing flesh off of her body. Somehow, it didn't hurt. It actually felt nice. Ruby continued to feel shorter and shorter the more time she spent in her father's belly, eventually most of her being a pile of flesh and bone mixed together. Before her consciousness completely faded she said one last thing.

"I… love you, Dad."


End file.
